Surrender
by bhfirewife
Summary: Can Gibbs surrender to his heart? Prequel to my story Loopholes.  Song Fic to George Canyon's Surrender.


Since he had met Shannon, he had lived his life according to rules that he had created from lessons he had learned the hard way. She had taught him how useful such rules could be to remember the things that he did not wish to go through again.

The two of them had created a set of rules for their life together as a family. He had created a set of rules for his work as a Marine.

But once Shannon and Kelly had been killed, and avenged, he threw out both sets of rules and created a new set. One that he could use in his new civilian life, and in his new career with NIS (later to become NCIS).

I've always had a rule aboutWhat I will and will not do,

Jenny had been impressed with his rules (even if she had broken a few of them). When she became the director of the agency, she had wanted Gibbs to teach the rules to Ziva. After Ziva became an American citizen, Gibbs had realised that maybe Jenny had wanted Ziva to realise she had so much more potential, if only she could get out from her father's manipulation. To see what it was like to have someone should you guidance like a father should.

Even though Jenny had not lived to see that happen, he knew that she would have been proud of all that Ziva had accomplished and overcome.

His team each learned the rules and adapted them to their lives. He did not expect anyone, except himself, to fully live by them, so he was proud with the way that they each embraced them.

While Abby was not technically a member of his team, he knew that she had learned his rules as well as, maybe even better than his team, but he knew that she did not really live her life by them. He was glad for that, she was too optimistic to live her life according to the rules of someone so cynical. He had once asked her about why she had learned them. Her reply had been that she had wanted to get to know him better, and figured that they would help her to understand him.

"Did it work?" he had asked her.

"Would I still be with NCIS and your friend if it hadn't?" she had asked him with a cheeky grin. He could only grin in return.

That had been before Kate had joined them and she had stayed by his side, supporting him (emotionally, if not physically) since that time.

He had taken to watching out for her, protecting her whenever, however he could. He knew that he needed the light that she shined into his life, even if he couldn't acknowledge what that truly meant.

Ain't nothing to seriousGonna get myself into

After his third divorce, he had decided that he wasn't going to go through another marriage again. It wasn't anything that he wanted to put himself through again. He had decided that he would be happy living the rest of his life as a bachelor.

There ain't never been a girlI cant get off my mind.

Then he had started dating Hollis Mann. He had thought that she had been happy just as they were. That was until she started talking about wanting commitment. It had hurt him somewhat when she left, but he got over it quickly. There had only been one woman in his past that he ever felt that he would never be able to stop loving, Shannon, (and of course Kelly).

Well it started out just likeThat with you and me,

}~`~,~~

Gibbs and Abby had been friends for a long time, and they each looked after each other, like they did all their friends.

They spent more and more time together outside of work. A lot of that time, she spent sitting on his basement steps, while he worked on his boat, or standing beside him, helping him sand the wood.

No staying till the daylightSee you later got to leave.

He always saw that she got home safely. Or on the nights that they ended up drinking in his basement together, he saw her settled into his spare room, then he would go to his own bed for the rest of the night.

He could not remember when it had been that the flirting between then had started, but it felt natural, and having watched her flirt with Tony, and other men at NCIS (as well as a few of the women), he realised that was her way with her friends.

He felt more comfortable flirting with her after that, and while he couldn't stop the slight boosts to his ego he comments gave him, he never took any of it seriously. He would not allow himself to believe that Abby was being serious with her flirting with him. He was just one of the gang of guys that she was friends with after all. Wasn't he?

Oh I love being with youBut my heart never crossed the line

}~`~,~~

They were going out for their usual night before her birthday dinner tonight, and Gibbs had arrived to her apartment a few minutes earlier than he said he would pick her up at (as usual) and knocked on her door.

As he waited in the hallway, waiting for her to answer the door, he noticed that the woman who lived across the hallway was peeking out the crack in her doorway at him.

He remembered that Abby had told him that she had a new neighbor across the hall, the week before and that she had not really had a chance to do more than greet her in the hallways as they passed each other. She also mentioned that another neighbor had over heard their newest neighbor complaining to the landlord about her, asking how someone that looked like her could be allowed to live in the building given the references that she had to give to be allowed to move in. Gibbs gave her a smile, polite smile and a brief nod in greeting. He turned back to facing Abby's door once more, his face breaking into a grin as the woman quickly shut the door.

Something is different tonight and I knewMy whole world shifted and I could not move.

He felt a nervousness grow as he waited for Abby to open the door that had nothing to do with the woman that he could tell was still watching him through the peephole in the door behind him. He could tell that she was trying to find something serious enough to get Abby kicked from the building for breaking her lease.

When the door in front of him opened, he was amazed at the dress that Abby was wearing. He had seen her in what could only be called "little", "black", and a "dress" before, but this one was different. He wracked his brain but could not remember a time that he had ever seen her in a classic black cocktail dress.

"Gibbs!" Abby said. "As usual you are early. I just need a moment more, and I will be ready. Gloria called on Skype, and you we lost track of the time." Abby pulled him into a hug.

"How is Gloria doing?" he asked as she pulled and popped back into her apartment doorway. He watched her as she slipped on a pair of flat dress shoes.

"Good, and she said to tell you hello."

"Make sure that you return the greeting next time you are speaking with her."

"No problem Gibbs."

After Abby stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind herself, she turned and looked at Gibbs with a large grin on her face.

Taking more time than he normally would, he gave her a once over look. "You look good, Abs," and he kissed her on the cheek.

Abby did her own slow once over of him, taking in his dress pants, dress shirt and suit jacket. "You don't look so bad there yourself, Agent Gibbs." When her eyes met his, he felt something stir within himself, and he knew that it had nothing to do with the different than her normal style clothes.

One moment ago,I thought that id never surrender,Never surrender

He knew that he had been fighting the feeling for sometime. They were friends! How could he think like that about her? She could never feel like that about him, could she?

}~`~,~~

A few weeks later, and those feelings did not go away. In fact, they became more noticeable. It was like they realized that they were being repressed and they did not want that. Not now that they had fully been noticed.

I never came close to thinkingI'd ever surrender ever surrender;

Each time their eyes met, Gibbs could feel that something inside him twitch again. It took him sometime to realized why he had been unable to name what that something was. It was something he had not felt for a long time. It was something that he had not felt since he had realized that he had truly fallen in love with Shannon. Could he really have something that strong in him life again?

But you're making me believeI can surrender now.

}~`~,~~

He did not know what was coming over him. He had not acted like this since he was trying to gather up the courage to ask Shannon to marry him. He kept having to stop himself from doting on Abby every chance he got. He still got her those things she called a drink, Caf-Pow!s, but he had to fight to keep himself from doing more than that.

He lost the fight when she had charlie horsed her leg by trying to fit herself in the tiny spot under her desk. Too bad she had been facing the door when he entered he office, he would have enjoyed that view. At the time he had the thoughts, _Too bad she had pants on, not one of her skirts. Bad thoughts Gunny! Don't go there! Not with her. You don't want her to start seeing you as the lecherous old man that you apparently are!_ as he had worked out her knotted muscle for her, as she gave him the results of her tests.

It's like a lovesick schoolboyTook the place of meMind as well wave a white flagOn down to my kneesLike a downhill freight trainI couldn't out run this time.

}~`~,~~

They went out to dinners together often, either with theirs friends or just with each other, either at someone's home or at a restaurant. They always enjoyed their time together. They both found that they were having to guard their feelings from the other, neither wanted to ruin the friendship they had and both valued.

Why fight a battle I know I can't win?When it comes to you, babyI can only give in!

Gibbs realized how futile it was for him to fight his feelings for Abby, late in the afternoon (shortly before quitting time) on the Thursday before a long weekend off for the team, plus Abby and Ducky and Palmer. He had been trying to decide what to do with his weekend off, and found that any option he came up with, somehow included or involved Abby. _Face it Gunny, last woman that had you hooked like this was Shannon. You are TOTALLY and COMPLETELY in love with Abby! The question now is, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to risk someone else winning her heart or are you going to tell her how you feel and let her take it from there? When was the last time you played it THIS safe Marine!_

Gibbs drove his car home, with Abby following in hers, they were to have supper together at his house that night. As he was pulling into his driveway, he came to the decision that he would risk his heart. He would tell her how he felt, but he would also tell her that if she had only wanted to be friends that he would be happy to have that, if that is the only way she could offer her heart to him. As much as he did not want to lose her friendship, he knew that their relationship was about to change, for better or worse.

After he shut his car door behind him, he stood to one side as Abby parked her car, then he opened her door and helped her from the vehicle. Then he escorted her into his house, with his hand at the small of her back.

One moment ago,I thought that I'd never surrender,Never surrender.

Looking at Abby, Gibbs realized that she was not her usual hyper, talkative self, like she usually is once they get off work together. She usually used that time to fill him in on how her brother and his family we doing, and how Gloria was getting along since he saw he last, via Skype at Abby's place. She even kept him up-to-date with any conversation she had with Franks or Jackson.

"Everything alright, Abs?" he asked her.

"Yes…no…yes…no," she stammered.

"Well, which is it?" he asked, growing concerned.

"Ye…N…Aw, hell! I don't know!"

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her, as he led her across his front room to sit on his couch, too concerned with what was bothering her to worry about their coats or shoes.

Abby had trouble looking him in the eye, and that worried him even more. What was wrong with his Abby?

"I've been thinking of breaking on of your rules, but I'm not sure if I should."

"What rule Abs?" he felt fear well up inside of him, what was she going to do?

He watched as she lifted her face and looked him in the eye. He was shocked at the amount of emotion he saw there. He had not seen that much emotion directed towards him since Shannon. Hell, he couldn't remember is Shannon ever showed that much love for him.

"Rule 12"

Gibbs smirked. "Funny, I've been thinking the same thing," he said. Allowing all of the love he felt for her to show in his eyes.

"Gibbs?" she asked, almost timidly, a side of her that he rarely saw, and it was confirmed to him that he did not like it. She was supposed to be full of confidence, totally sure of herself.

"Jethro," he corrected her, as he shifted to sit in her personal space. He slowly reached his hand up, to cup the back of her head. He slowly drew her to him with gentle pressure to the back of her head, giving her a chance to pull away if this was not what she wanted. He did not take his eyes off hers until she closed her eyes first.

Brushing his lips against hers, he whispered, "I love you, Abby." Then before she could reply, he kissed her. He could not hold back the small moan in the back of his throat as she responded, then opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, as her hand gently cupped his cheek.

They parted when air became necessary. Putting her forehead to his, Abby said, "I love you too…Jethro." he could not hide the shiver that went down his spine as she said his name.

Gibbs pulled her to him for another kiss, but before their lips met, she jumped up off the couch, and began pacing.

"Abs?" he said, fearing that maybe he had somehow managed to both win her and lose her in the span of a few minutes.

"I…I…can't let you do this! I can't let you break you own rules!"

"Rule 51, Abs."

"'Sometimes you are wrong'? Gibbs! I don't think that 12 is one of the rules that can be overridden by 51! It has been one of the things I myself have learnt the hard way as well. If you date a co-worker it has the potential to get really messy if it goes south!"

Gibbs sighed, he knew that he would not be able to talk her out of something she really believed in. "You said you were thinking of breaking rule 12 yourself, why is it so wrong for me?"

"Gibbs! They are you rules! They show what you stand for! If you turn your back so blantedly on your own rules, it is like you are turning your back on everything you are! If you do that, how will the rest of the team be able to follow the rules and keep themselves safe? If you did that would you still be the man that I fell in love with, Gibbs? I don't want you to change yourself for me! I love you just as you are Jethro!"

Gibbs rose from the couch and caught her arm as she passed in her pacing.

I never came close to thinkingI'd ever surrender, ever surrender;But you're making me believeI can surrender now

Gibbs should have realized that Abby would do what she could do to protect him, especially from himself. Her giving her report to Ms. Hart instead of directly to the Mexican officials reminded him of that.

That memory gave Gibbs an idea. "How about we make a loophole then?"

"A loophole?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, a loophole. We know each other really well, right? I mean, you are the one that says we are tighter than blood." He watched her nod. "I am sure that if you ask people that have met us believe that we are currently dating."

She couldn't deny that. She'd heard the rumors at work, and she'd had a few women comment to her on her 'boyfriend' in restrooms in bars and restaurants that they went to. Even her friends from outside of work commented on how good they seemed to be together.

He felt his stomach fill with nerves, he could not believe that he was going to ask her the question that he was about to ask her, but it felt so right to him to be doing so. The last woman that he had asked had been Shannon, and he had felt just as nervous then, and it had felt just as right. The ex-wives had been the ones to ask him. Not the other way around.

"Abby Scuito," he started, and was glad that she saw the seriousness in his eyes and did not stop him to tell him not to call her Abigail, "I don't know when it happened, but I know I fought the feeling for sometime. Somewhere along the line of our friendship, I fell deeply in love with you."

He poured his emotions for her into his eyes again for her to see. "The last woman that I can honestly say I felt this strongly for had been Shannon. Abby, please, will you marry me?"

"Gibbs?" Abby gasped, as her eyes misted with tears as she felt the love that he felt for her pour from him. She knew that he had not been the one to ask any of the women that he had divorced to marry him. She also knew that he had felt something towards each of them, or else he never would have gone through with the weddings.

For him to compare his feelings for her to the love that she knew he felt for Shannon showed her how much he really did love her.

"Gibbs, I have loved you for a long time, but I was never sure how it was that you felt for me. Are you sure that you really want this? I mean are you sure that you want another Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs in your world? Are you sure that you want me?"

"I only want another Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if it IS you Abs. I want only you to become the next, and last," he said as he pulled her into a hug, growing more nervous because she had not given him and answer yet.

Abby pulled back enough to be able to look into his eyes, "how is being engaged a loophole?"

"It's not an engagement if you don't say 'yes' Abs," he reminded her. "But I had a very short engagement in mind."

"How short?" she questioned, smirking saucily.

"Abs! You're killing me!"

"How short of an engagement, Jethro?" she into his ear, refusing to give in to his impatience, for now anyway.

"How fast do you think we could get a couple of plane tickets for Vegas?"

"Gibbs! You mean you want to run away to elope with me! You serious!"

Gibbs did not have to think on it, he knew that answer before she asked it. "Yes, Abby, I want to elope to Vegas to get married, to you," he said as he placed a heated kiss on her mouth.

When he pulled back, he saw the large grin that spread across her face. "YES! Of course I will marry you, Jethro!"

Gibbs felt his heart soar and knew that he had a foolish grin on his face in reply to hers, but he could not care less about it. He pulled her back into him, crushing her to him, as he captured her mouth in a kiss that left them both breathless and wishing that they could take it further. However, they both also knew that if they wanted to have a chance to get to Vegas right away, that they had to get the tickets.

Not letting go of Gibbs' hand, Abby went to where her purse laid on the couch, and dug out her smart phone.

Knowing that she could more easily use her phone with two hands, Gibbs dropped her hand, then sat on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap, watching what she was doing on the small screen. While she was looking up airlines, they discussed what they were going to tell their friends, and decided that they would tell Ducky where they were going, and then tell the rest of the team after they got back, after some time for themselves as a new couple. As much couple time they could get given their jobs

The found a flight that had a couple of seats next to each other that was leaving in a couple of hours. Abby booked their tickets, ignoring Gibbs' insistence that he would cover them. "No Jethro. I got the tickets."

"Abby!"

"Jethro! You spend your money on me all the time, let me spoil you some," she dais, laughing as he began nuzzling her neck, hitting a ticklish spot.

"Ticklish Abs?" he whispered into her ear.

"Maybe," she replied, saucily, fighting the shiver that ran down her spine as his breath skimmed her ear.

"I will enjoy finding every ticklish spot on you body," he breathed into her ear. He smirked at the shiver that she could not repress ran down her spine.

"Keep tempting me like that, Jethro, and we won't make it in time for our flight."

"Anything you need from your place before we go?" Gibbs asked, after pulling back, regretfully, knowing that she was right.

"Nope! I have a fresh overnight bag in my car. I just changed the clothes that were in it this morning."

"Alright, I have a bag in my car too. Let's get your bag, and head to the airport."

"My car, Jethro. If we take your car, then if the team come by they will see my car there without yours and worry something happened,. We take my car and they would be less likely to know. I park in a garage so it would be harder to notice mine missing unless they went looking for it."

Gibbs, snorting a laugh, said, "Like anyone would not notice your hot rod, Abs."

"You are one to talk! Your Charger kind of stands out too you know!" she laughed in reply.

"Your car it is. But, Abby, I'm driving!"

"Of course, Jethro," she said, as she stood and watched him get to his feet as well.

Once he was standing, he thought his knees were going to buckle from under him when she stepped in close, and breathed against his ear, "and I can't wait until we will have the time for you to drive into me."

He had to turn his eyes to look at the ceiling to try to combat the images that began to flood his mind at her words.

Once Gibbs had full control of his body again, he locked his gun away into his gun safe, then he grabbed his keys, and his cell phone from his pockets.

He held his hand out for Abby to take. She quickly places her phone back into her handbag and after swinging it onto her shoulder, she took his hand.

He led her from his house, not releasing her hand until they were by the trunk of his Charger. Unlocking the trunk with one hand, and with the other, he used the speed dial on his phone to call Ducky.

"Hey Duck! I know that this is sudden, but I thought you should know that if you can't reach Abby or me for a couple of days that you shouldn't worry. We are taking a last minute trip out of town. Not sure how long we will be gone, a day, or two at most."

Abby watched as Gibbs listened to their friend on the phone. She suddenly grew impatient, and took the phone from him, ignoring his 'Abby!'.

"Ducky! We're going to Vegas! I know it's sudden, but we're got to get married! He loves me Duckman! He told me tonight! We talked about it first, and realised that we have been acting like a couple dating, without actually dating for a couple years now."

Gibbs just shook his head, smiling at her happiness. He let her talk to Ducky, and guided her to the passenger side of her car. There he waited for her to fish her car keys from her purse, as she still talked on the phone. Once she handed them over, he unlocked her door, and held it open as she climbed in. then he stored his bag next to hers in the trunk.

As he climbed into the driver's seat, he heard her say, "I know ducky, you don't have to worry. I know. Duckman, believe me, I have no intentions to hurt him. You know how much I love him."

Gibbs shook his head at the first part, he had expected Ducky to warn him about hurting her. And he was amazed at the second part, she had been confiding in Ducky about her feelings, like he had?

"Yeah, Ducky, he's still right here, OK, I'll talk to you later! One sec, Ducky."

"He wants to talk to you again, Jethro," Abby said as she passed him his phone back.

"Yeah Duck?" Gibbs said as he started the car.

"Jethro, so help me, if you hurt that girl…"

"I know, Duck. I want to see her hurt even less than you do. I would not have asked her to marry me if I did not lover her as deeply as I had Shannon."

"You love Abby as deeply as you did Shannon?" Ducky knew that the former Marine sniper loved the forensic scientist, and had suspected that it was a deep love, but he had not idea that he felt for Abby as he had Shannon.

"Yeah, Duck, I do."

"Well, I wish you both all the best!"

"Thanks, Duck. I'll try to call you tomorrow sometime, if not it will be the next day."

"Don't rush on my account Jethro, just don't ignore your new wife to call me." Gibbs could hear the smile on the older man's face.

"She'll understand, Ducky. In fact, I am sure she would insist that we call you."

Both men chuckled when Abby said, loud enough for Ducky to hear on his phone, "If he doesn't call, I will, Ducky!"

"It's about time you two did something about your feelings for each other! Though I will say that I did not expect you to do something so drastic."

"We just figured out a loophole, Duck."

"Loophole? Ah, the infamous rule 12!"

"Yup!"

"Just get you both there and back safely, Jethro."

"That's the pan Duck. And Duck, we don't want the others to know just yet, we want to keep ourselves to ourselves, for a little while." Then Gibbs closed his phone, and backed Abby's hotrod out of his driveway.

}~`~,~~

Their plane landed at nearly one am local time in Las Vegas. Neither of them had anything to drink on their flight other than coffee. Even though he didn't really enjoy the taste, he had drank worse, and he knew he would need the caffeine it offered into his system once they landed.

The first thing they did was find a coffee shop and a place the Abby could get a Caf-Pow!. Next, they found a decent hotel to spend the rest of the night in, once they got back to it.

Abby struggled to keep from laughing at the look the desk clerk gave them when Gibbs had asked about any wedding chapels without crazy gimmicks.

The clerk looked over at Abby with a look that clearly asked why Gibbs was going to marry her if he didn't want 'crazy gimmicks'.

"Well then," Abby said, then looked at the man's name tag, "ah, Carl, if you can not help us, perhaps, your manager might be able to." Then she smiled sweetly.

Carl's eyes widened, "Ah. You want a quiet chapel…one second!" He turned around and looked through some brochures on the counter behind him. He signed his name and the hotel's name onto the brochure then he handed the paper to Gibbs. Then he gave them directions on how to get there.

When they arrived at the chapel, each having taken their travel bags so they could at least be wearing clean clothes when they wed.

That pretty little red dressOpen in the back,Hey where you thinking you'll get offLooking like that?Can't you see how defenselessI ain't no match for you.

After they made the necessary arrangements and filled out the necessary paperwork, they went into separate rooms to change clothes.

When Abby stepped out where Gibbs could see her, he was breathless for a moment. Taking in the dress, as she turned in front of him, he could not believe she would have that in her bag that held changes of clothes for work. While it wasn't any shorter than the dresses and skirts that she usually wore, this was red, clung in all the right places, and exposed the cross tattoo on her lower back.

"Something I should know Abs?" he asked when he could form thoughts and put them into words.

"Up until a matter of hours ago, I thought I was going to have to do something drastic to really get your attention. I know that while it'd really push the limits I am allowed with my clothes, my lab coat would have made it acceptable."

"How was that to get my attention then?"

"You weren't supposed to see the back until I was leaving for the night." She smiled when he closed his eyes, to fight the image of her walking away from him, the skirt of the dress swinging with the sway of her hips as she walked.

Getting himself composed again, Gibbs took her hand and kissed the back of it gently, then leaned in to kiss her cheek.

}~`~,~~

After the ceremony, and the rest of the paperwork signed, the clerk that had greeted them when they had entered the chapel said, "I hope you two will pardon me, but I have to say, that as you can guess I have seen my share of weddings, and there have been very few couples that I have seen that are obviously so in love with each other, usually it's couples that are just in lust with each other."

Both Abby and Gibbs looked to each other and smiled. Gibbs then nodded his thanks to the clerk, and they left each carrying their own bag, heading to their hotel room.

}~`~,~~

After having spent the last few hours making love, and learning each other's bodies, they laid in bed, tangled in each other.

They had already decided that they would not spend a lot of time in Vegas. They were currently making arrangements to go to Stillwater and visit Jackson. They had already called him and he was looking forward to their visit, though they had not told him yet that they were married. That was not something that Gibbs had wanted to tell his father over the phone.

They had already called Abby's brother and told him, and promised him that as soon as she could, she would contact her mother using Skype and tell her the news as well. They also promised that the next chance that they could take would go to Louisiana to see them all in person. While her brother had been surprised at the suddenness of their marriage, he knew how much Abby loved Gibbs, and having met the man a couple of times, he knew that his new brother-in-law was someone that put Abby's needs and desires before his own. He knew that Abby would be looked after by this man, it had already been proven in the past.

They also briefly called Ducky and told him that they were going to stop in Stillwater on their way back and tell Jackson the news in person.

Once again, Abby had her smart phone out and was finding them a flight to get them as close to her husband's hometown as possible, then to book them a rental car for once they landed to take them the rest of the way.

Since Gibbs had paid for the hotel and everything at the chapel, including their rings, they had agreed that she would pay for the plane, but he would pay for they car rental. He also would pay for new outfits for them both since the dress that she had worn was not one he wanted he to wear for anyone else, even his father.

}~`~,~~

As she packed their bags to be able to hold everything they now had to travel with, he was on the phone to his father, letting him know when they expect to be there by, not letting his father know that they we coming in from the opposite side of the country than from where they lived. Then he called Tony and told him that he was going to visit his father for a couple of days, and that Abby had already gone out of town for a few days, that they each were planning to be back in town by mid afternoon, following his own rule 7.

Hanging up the phone, Gibbs saw his wife looking at the picture that matched the one that was currently in his jacket's inside pocket. It was a picture of the night before, at the chapel.

Stepping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his chin on her shoulder, looking at the picture as well. Every time that he looked at it, he was shocked by how much love he could see between himself and Abby. The only wedding pictures that he saw that much love between himself and his bride had been the one's from his wedding with Shannon. He had loved each of his ex-wives, somewhat, but he never had been in love with them. He had thought that after Shannon, that he would never find that again. He did not know how he had gotten lucky enough to have found that a second time in his life.

"Everything alright Abs?" he asked when he felt a tear that had fallen from her cheek and landed on his arm. Fear suddenly filled him that she was regretting what they did. He carefully turned her around so that she was facing him.

Placing a finger under her chin to tip her face so he could look into her eyes, "Abs? What's wrong Abby?"

"Why have we been so blind? Why did it take us this long to find out what we felt for each other?" Holding up the picture so he could see it, "Jethro, how did we not see how in love we are with each other?"

Gibbs sighed in relief, "I don't know Abs, but I hope that you will always see how in love with you I am, from here on out."

}~`~,~~

One moment agoI thought that I'd never surrender,Never surrender.

That evening they arrived at Jack's door, and were welcomed inside warmly.

"Sorry about the short notice and for inviting ourselves to visit, Jack," Abby said, as she hugged him in greeting.

"I would never turn a lady such as yourself away from visiting an old man like me, Abby," Jack replied. Gibbs could only smirk and roll his eyes.

"Dad, we didn't come purely for a visit, we also have some news for you," Gibbs told his father, gaining a bit of a glare from his wife. He just arched his eyebrow at her.

Jack turned back to Abby, "He must have brought you along, thinking your beauty would soften the blow," he said to her.

Gibbs sighed, and stepped behind Abby, pulling her back into him, hugging her from behind as he said, "You can stop flirting with my wife anytime now, Dad."

"Your wife?" Jack said, shocked. "Really Leroy?" At Abby's nod, "since when?"

Looking at his watch, the younger Gibbs said, "oh, about, 20 hours ago," then he smiled warmly.

"Jethro, figured that you should hear this news in person, not over the phone," Abby told her father-in-law.

"I figured you would like to meet the woman that helped heal my heart from losing Shannon. The one that showed me that I could fall in love again, even if she did not know that was what she was doing at the time. The woman that has become the last Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he said, as Abby turned her face to look into his eyes/

She smiled softly, and he gave her a quick. Loving, and chaste kiss.

I never came close to thinkingI'd ever surrender, ever surrender;But you're making me believeI can surrender

They spent Friday night, all day Saturday and Saturday night in Stillwater visiting Jackson. They left mid morning Sunday and drove back home.

On the drive back they spent the time discussing what of her stuff from her apartment that they would bring with her, the plans that he was still drawing up for his newest boat, and how they would treat each other at work.

For how to how to behave at work, they decided to just act as they always did. They knew that if they wanted to be able to keep working as closely together as they did, they would have to show that they could keep their relationship outside the office, well as much as it have been before.

When they arrived at his…their home, Abby called Ducky, while Gibbs called Tony, to tell them that they were both back in town.

Neither felt like making any meals, so they ordered in enough food to do two meals, then besides getting up for the necessities, they spent the rest of the day, and night in bed, continuing their learning of each other's bodies.

}~`~,~~

They had been having a tough week to come back to, but the team managed to solve all the cases that they had fairly quickly.

No matter how busy they were though, it had not prevented everyone to notice the ring that Gibbs had started wearing.

He knew they had noticed, and would have been disappointed if they hadn't. he figured that Abby had her hands moving too fast for them to have seen the identical one on hers.

}~`~,~~

That Wednesday evening, as they sat together on the couch, Abby told him that she knew that he wanted time for themselves to themselves, but she that she did not feel right keeping something that made them both happy, from their friends.

"Alright, Abs. We'll tell them. But don't do it at work."

"How about a bar-be-que here this weekend, then? Barring any cases that come up, of course," she suggested.

Smiling at his wife, "Sounds like a plan. Saturday?"

"Yeah. Oh, and don't forget Vance and his wife." At the face that he made, she chuckled. "Vance needs to know too, may as well do it all in one go?"

Gibbs agreed, but that was as far as they got in the planning, because they became too lost in each other. And when they fell backwards, onto the couch, their friends quickly became the last thing on their minds as they began to remove just enough of each others clothes to allow quick access to each other's bodies in the heated passion that they quickly built up.

I can surrender now.


End file.
